Acceptance
by AgentOklahoma
Summary: What if Rachel had died in 'Fragments' 2x06 and Henry lost control? Hurt/comfort really tame Will/Henry.


_**Acceptance**_

"Doc. Is she-?" Henry asked. Magnus looked at Henry and shook her head, a grim look on her face.

"She's dead." Magnus said. Henry felt the rage build up. He felt his boned reform as he changed.

"Henry!" She called after him when he ran through the door and followed the scent of Gerald and The Big Guy. He caught up to them at the end of the corridor. Bigfoot turned and stood in front of Gerald.

"Henry. Stop." He growled. Henry snarled and lunged towards them, every intent to kill Gerald, but then Will and Kate stepped out of the room and into the hallway, Will first.

"Will, look out!" Kate yelled, but Will was crashed into by 100 pounds of werewolf and was flung into the wall. Henry tried to get past Bigfoot, snapping his jaws and snarling.

But he froze. A new scent filled the air.

_Blood_.

Henry turned back around and saw Kate leaning over Will. The man wasn't moving and there was blood dripping onto the floor. Henry let out a whimper and dropped to the floor, the anger having been eradicated completely. Henry reached out his hand, still with claws, going to touch Will, but pulled away, turning back into his human form.

"Oh god." He whispered, covering his mouth, his green eyes tearing up. Kate's hand went to Will's neck and checked for a pulse, a sigh of relief escaping through her lips.

"He's alive." She stated. Henry would have been happy but he was focused on the blood. The blood he had drawn.

"Quick. We need to get him to Helen." Bigfoot said, going to pick Will up.

"Kate. Watch Gerald." He said before going to the OR with Will's limp body in his arms. Henry watched as the unconscious man was taken away and Kate took Gerald out as well, leaving Henry alone with the puddle of blood.

"I'm sorry. Oh god. I'm so sorry.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Kate asked, sitting in the chair next to Will's bed in the infirmary.

"I'm okay. I'd feel a lot worse if it weren't for the awesome powers of painkillers." Will said, taking a sip of water.

"So has Henry been to see you?" Kate asked, fiddling with the buttons on her sleeves. Will frowned.

"No. Is he okay?" Will asked. He remembered a little bit of what happened. He knew it was Henry that had knocked him out but he hadn't seen the other man since the incident.

"He's really upset. First Rachel and then he nearly killed you. He's hiding in his room and he won't talk to me, Magnus or the Big Guy." Kate said. Despite their near constant bickering, she cared about Henry like they all did. Will was quiet for a moment before he stood up, happy that Magnus let him keep his clothes on, and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"To see Henry. I need to make sure he'd okay." Will said. He knew that Henry was sensitive in the cases where he can't control himself and ends up hurting someone.

'I hope he hasn't tried to hurt himself.' Will though, walking around the Sanctuary, finally finding Henry's room. He knocked and listened. He heard movement but there was no response other than that.

"Henry. It's me." Will said, twisting the door handle, then walked into the room to see Henry sitting on the bed, his head in his shaking hands. Will walked towards the other man and knelt down in front of him.

"Henry." He said, hoping to get a reaction. Henry looked up and cringed as he saw the bandage on Will's head. Will put a comforting hand on Henry's knee.

"Henry, I'm fine. It's just a cut." Will gave him a reassuring smile but Henry just let out a dry sob.

"I hurt you. I could've killed you." Henry said, looking away from the blue eyed doctor but Will grabbed Henry's chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine. You can't blame yourself." Will said, letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary before letting it drop on his thigh.

"I lost control. I wasn't thinking and it got you hurt." Henry said, a tear slipping down his cheek. He went to wipe it away but Will got it first, brushing away the tear with his thumb. He left his hand on Henry's face, stroking his cheek before he leant forward and pressed his lips to Henry's softly and pulled away, his cheeks going pink.

"It's fine. I'm okay." Will said, his hands moving to the back of Henry's neck, letting his lips curl in a small smile. Henry touched his forehead to Will's and allowed himself to smile as well.

"You're okay." He whispered, more to himself than to Will.

"Yeah. Now, do you...do you want to go see Rachel?" Will asked, the smile disappearing. He had heard about Rachel from Kate and understood why Henry had snapped. Henry stopped smiling and hesitated before nodding. Will a look on Henry's face.

Sadness.

Grief.

But he was accepting it.

The end.

Guitargirl326- Oh my god. That took me ages to actually get around to.

Will- Plot Bunnies?

Henry-Probably just the caffeine hype she's been on.

Guitargirl326- /Sigh/ Probably. Anywho, who wants to say it?

Henry- Me! Me! Oh please?

Guitargirl326- Both of you can. Go ahead.

Will and Henry- Hope you liked, please review!


End file.
